


Baby on Board

by strawwolf



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, The pod does NOT seat four people, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawwolf/pseuds/strawwolf
Summary: During the fight for Salem the pod is damaged, flinging Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt into parts unknown where things aren't what they seem. Lucy, who's been feeling fatigued and dealing with the reappearance of Jessica, discovers she's pregnant which begs the question, how is she going to tell Wyatt and who's going to get left behind?





	1. Chapter 1

Just thinking about Salem made her exhausted. Lucy sighed and tried to concentrate on what Christopher was saying, chin in hand. Her gaze strayed back to Wyatt every few minutes in the darkened room. He had stalked back into the bunker two weeks ago, offering no explanation other than Flynn wasn’t taking his spot. The two men had argued until Christopher had made them toss a coin, leaving Wyatt the smug victor.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he fiddled with his phone. They hadn’t spoken in nearly two months. Yes they’d exchanged words but in group settings around dinner and always about impersonal things. They hadn’t spoken alone since they’d agreed they had each other and she had no idea what that even meant now. Not since Jessica came back from the dead. 

And of course she’d heard about it third-hand from Rufus who’d heard it from Jiya who’d been told by Christopher. He had been apologetic and awkward and Lucy had stopped him before he embarrassed them both rambling about Wyatt and his wife. 

 _His wife._  

She could barely wrap her head around that. One moment she’d been waking up beside him and the next...her eyes watered as she choked down the pain that had been living in the back of her throat for the past eight weeks.

She’d wanted to give him space, waited for him to come to her, to explain, to end things maybe. Now she doubted he ever would. He kept his distance, wouldn’t look her in the eye. The casual comfort running between them had vanished and its absence left her hollow. She just wanted the silence between them to end, because even if she couldn’t be with him she wanted their friendship back.

Christopher finished and Jiya stepped up with relevant information about the location. While the actual time period was interesting it wasn’t exactly safe for women. That and the lack of indoor plumbing really put it at the bottom of her list for desirable destinations. And of course they had no period clothing. Mason’s idea to buy Halloween costumes on Amazon had been a joke until they realized it was the only way they were going to blend in. Stealing clothes from Puritans was deemed too dangerous in terms of exposure.

Forty minutes later they were dressed and Rufus was griping about how dumb his hat looked. Lucy yawned as she shook off her exhaustion and climbed the stairs into her chair. She buckled in and closed her eyes. If she could get some shut eye while they went through the final flight checklist than bully for her.

She felt him climb into the Lifeboat, heard the quiet click of his buckle. Her eyes flicked open and for a moment their eyes met. He looked away and she willed him to say something, anything that would ease this agony that kept growing in her gut.

Shadows framed his eyes, his hair half-brushed and his costume looked like it was wearing him. Admittedly he looked as awful as she felt. She opened her mouth but guilt poured in, about Jessica, about the night they’d shared in ‘41, about how she wanted him all to herself.

In the beginning she’d been angry. He was the one who’d pulled away, who’d let go of her hand and broken what they’d had. But mostly she was angry with herself. She’d let him in, she’d fallen and given him her trust and her heart. But all that fire had burnt out of her in the waiting. It was surprising how much staring at door takes out of you. Now she was just tired and sad and trying not to care. They had a mission after all which fortunately gave her something else to focus on. 

Rufus punched in the numbers and the ship shook with its normal shudder but Lucy could feel it in her bones. She clenched her hands against the sharp spur in her brain and waited as the g force shunt to the chest signaled their arrival. She took a deep breath of the stale Lifeboat air and waited for Wyatt to get the hatch. 

When he didn’t move she decided not to push the issue and moved past him to get out. She was met by green woods and blue sky. A cold breeze pulled at her cloak and she shivered, wishing for the heavy fabric of an authentic costume. Descending the stairs she dropped down into half an inch of mud. 

Rufus and Wyatt quickly followed and they set off, looking for the nearest road. She only hoped they wouldn’t encounter any trouble but knowing Rittenhouse and their luck she didn’t put much stock in escaping unscathed. 

Behind them the wind picked up and in the clearing a branch snapped off a snag and dropped to the ground.

.oOo.

When they returned it was dark and the night was full of fear, gunshots and running. Lucy was in tears, her arm useless at her side as she struggled to keep up, pushing aside the pain.  

Far behind them the crack of a musket echoed through the woods, the ball tearing bark off a tree as the trio rushed past. Wyatt turned and fired into the darkness until his clip was empty, dashing after Rufus and Lucy who were only waiting for him to board. Before he could climb up the Lifeboat though, another shot rang out and whizzed past him into the hatch and straight into a part of the control panel. It sparked and smoked as Wyatt nearly fell ducking inside and pulled the door closed behind him.

Lucy fumbled with her seat-belt. Trying to buckle in one-handed was proving difficult and they didn’t have time to spare. She’d hit her head pretty hard back there and didn’t feel so good. The yelling didn’t help much. Neither did the bullets. 

“Are we ok?” Wyatt yelled as he strapped in, noticed Lucy struggling and without a word leaned over to help.

“I don’t know.”

Another musket ball pinged off the Lifeboat. Lucy held her breath as Wyatt’s fingers brushed against her own. 

“Are we gonna make it back?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Rufus!”

“By all means keep asking questions I can’t answer!” Rufus made a face and squeezed his eyes shut as he took off, willing them home safely.

The ship shook as usual but the motion increased to a hard judder and was so violent that Lucy thought her teeth were going to fall out. When the motion finally stopped it was abrupt and left them all reeling. Then the lights went out. 

Lucy bit her lip hard to enough to draw blood as she fought to keep from throwing up. Her whole body hurt and she just sat for a moment because if she didn’t move, it wasn’t as bad.

“Well the good news is we’re not dead. I think.” Rufus’ amorphous voice spoke as he checked the control panel and tried to boot up the computer. “Bad news is the Lifeboat might be dead.”

“At least we’re in one piece.” 

Wyatt unbuckled himself, unlocked the hatch, stepping outside. But there was no greeting from Jiya, no complaint from Mason and no whirr of fans. As Lucy fought to free herself from the chair and Rufus looked for signs of life, they heard Wyatt called back into the ship.

“Uh, guys?”

As the two climbed out, they saw Wyatt with his hands raised. Before him were twenty men in red uniforms, all pointing weapons at them. Gone was the bunker. Instead before them lay a large courtyard, the floor carved with glowing symbols. 

“Please come out with your hands above your head.”

Rufus exited, muttering under his breath. “This is officially the worst episode of Quantum Leap ever.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt glanced around at the unfamiliar buildings around him. All were imposing, nondescript and built of similar stone. He kept a close eye on the guns, if that’s what they were, and tried his best to put himself between them and the team. All three eyed the men in red with suspicion. Was this Rittenhouse? Had they lost?

Rufus and Wyatt reluctantly followed orders but Lucy wasn’t able to do much with her injured arm and just limply held it by her side. 

“Both hands ma’am.”

Lucy opened her mouth to explain but Wyatt jumped in.

“She’s been shot so she can’t.”

The man who’d made the demands narrowed his eyes and gestured downwards with his gun. “On your knees then ma’am.”

She nodded grimly as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Slowly she knelt on the hard stone as the ground rippled beneath her. The glow from beneath illuminated her dress. One blink was followed by another as she tried to clear her vision. That’s when her ears started to ring.

“Where are we? Where’s Agent Christopher!” Wyatt asked, not knowing if they’d just landed in Rittenhouse’s lap.

“You are to be taken into custody and questioned as your arrival violates the Mason Accords. Any attempt to resist will be considered an aggressive action and will be met with force.”

“Look, if you’re referring to Connor Mason we’re good friends. We work together,” Rufus said. “Just call him and he can verify who we are.”

A few of the men glanced at one another. The one who appeared to be in charge turned to Rufus, his voice clear and cold.

“Dr. Mason died over 80 years ago.”

Rufus’ eyes widened and Wyatt swore under his breath. Lucy hadn’t heard a word as she stared past the men in red, nausea swirling in her gut. She knew something was wrong but thinking and words were…difficult as her vision blurred.

The uniformed men moved in and strapped electronic restraints on their wrists. Wyatt was relieved of his sidearm and found the cuffs a tight fit, covered with blinking lights and some kind of readout. As two men moved in to escort him away he twisted to look back at his team. Rufus was trying to ask about Mason but Lucy was swaying as they pulled her to her feet. A moment later she fainted.

Lucy!”

Wyatt struggled against the men holding him to get back to her. He was only able to land a few hits before he heard a loud beep from his cuffs. A strange prickling sensation flashed up his back and sharpened to a spike at the back of his skull. Then everything went blank.

.oOo.

When he woke it was in darkness and his head felt like fire. There was a dull hum and then his world was full of light, bright and searing that cut to the back of his head like a hot scalpel. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bring a hand up to them but found he was still in cuffs.

“Not a dream then,” he muttered and pulled at them. A warning beep gave him pause. He remembered the stinging shunt from before and was reluctant to trigger a repeat performance.

By feel alone he was able to tell he’d been resting on something hard. He slowly stood and grimaced as every move jarred the nerve dagger in his head. A slow shuffle brought him to the corner of what he assumed was his cell. Fingers trailed along a wall smooth as glass and he found the cell roomier than expected. He slowly cracked an eye to find himself in what he’d describe as a fishtank.

The transparent cell was one of many. As he peered out through the glass he saw Rufus in a similar setup across from him. The pilot waved and he slowly waved back.

“Where’s Lucy?”

Rufus shook his head and pointed to his ears.

“Soundproof. Great.”

Wyatt frowned and set about pacing his cell, looking for the door. There were no visible seams or any lock that he could see. They appeared to be in a large dark building, dimly lit along the walkways and carpeted in the same shade of red as the uniforms of those goons. From what he could see the building was sparsely populated. In the distance he saw the occasional man in red walk by but most of the cells appeared unoccupied. He could only see two other prisoners farther down the hall from him and both appeared to be asleep.

With no frame of reference as to where or more importantly when they were, he was stuck. Training and experience could only take him so far and he felt out of his depth here. He tried to talk with Rufus using hand signals but the man wasn’t military which meant the process was slow and inconsequential. He was good at improvising but there were too many unknowns, most important among them being where Lucy was.                                          

One of the men in red walked by and Wyatt pounded on the glass. “Hey! Where’s the rest of my group!” He was ignored, likely because the guard either couldn’t hear him or didn’t care. He kept it up until his cuffs started to beep again. Being zapped wasn’t going to help find Lucy and while he wasn’t the most patient guy he didn’t have many options apart from waiting. He tried to pass the time talking to Rufus but it proved fruitless to communicate in anything other than simplistic sentences. There was no chance of coordinating their escape.

So instead the pilot tried to lighten the mood with charades. It did pry a smile out of Wyatt but only because he couldn’t tell what Rufus was doing. The man was flailing his arms and plugging his nose. Several rounds later they couldn’t tell who was winning but it didn’t matter because Wyatt couldn’t concentrate anyway. Every other moment he was worrying about Lucy and watching for guards.

The lack of information, the cell and the cuffs were all working against him. So he laid down and closed his eyes. Nothing made time pass like sleep so he tried to settle down on the hard pallet and ignore the large bruise forming on his back. But Salem hadn’t been kind and he was starting to feel it.

The low ache grew every time he shifted and when the light above him dimmed it was exhaustion alone that finally pulled him into slumber. The stress of the day mangled his mind until he was back in the pod but this time it exploded and ripped the interior apart. He had no breath left to shout as he spun away into darkness. Then his vision stuttered and he was back in Salem, forced to watch as Lucy was hanged, her mother watching on in grim determination. Again he found himself unable to speak as her feet swung in the air but this time it was a hand wrapped around his neck with Flynn’s voice at his back. He choked, coughing until he spat up a black rock that smoked and sparked in his hand. Haze followed along with a distant echo and the sound of a gun.

He woke in darkness, gasping as he rolled to his side. Pain burst like a blister in his shoulder. He flinched and tried to sit and alleviate the agony but fell off the plinth instead. For a moment he was still, the shock of the ground washed over him until he curled into the pain and held it close so he could forget the dreams.

A shudder rippled through him as he realized he was cold. The temperature in the cell had dropped to somewhere far below comfort, leading him to realize that his discount pilgrim clothes were more threadbare than expected. The lights slowly hummed on as he remained in his fetal position, eyes shut to the world. But the pain and the cold wouldn’t let him sleep and instead forced him to drift in a half-conscious fog.

When next he opened his eyes two men in red were towering over him. One reached down, grabbed a tight hold on his arm and yanked. Wyatt hissed at the jolt but didn’t have time to complain as he was marched out of his cell.

A quick glance to his right showed Rufus was gone and a hard pit of worry started to form in his gut. No Lucy, no Rufus, no weapon and no idea when or where he was. Marched through the warehouse he was eventually pulled through a door into something that looked very much like an interrogation room. Pushed into a chair, his cuffs were somehow immobilized over a table and as the minutes passed, the worry grew.

The temptation to sleep had almost overwhelmed him when a woman in a sharp gray uniform entered the room like a stiff breeze, tablet in hand. She sat and read, leaving Wyatt unacknowledged. Instincts told him to stay silent so he watched and waited.

“Mr. Logan,” she finally began. “I’ve been informed of your case and will be representing you at your trial. Do you have any questions?”

“Yeah. Where’s Lucy?”

The women pursed her lips and sighed. “Miss Preston is in Medical and will be processed accordingly.”

“Is she okay?”

“I’m not permitted to discuss the status of other prisoners.”

“Well what about Connor Mason being dead for 80 years? You want to enlighten me about that?”

“The fact that you don’t know proves your violation of the Accords. Telling you would contaminate your case.”

Wyatt fought the urge to roll his eyes. “And how am I supposed to defend myself if I don’t know what I’ve done wrong?”

“Just by being here you’re in the wrong!” She snapped at him.

He frowned in confusion. “We didn’t travel here by choice you know. Our ship was damaged.”

She shook her head and laid down the tablet. “The manner of your arrival doesn’t matter. The fact that you arrived at all does.”

Then she launched into a detailed timeline of his trial and he tuned her out. Something was niggling at the back of his brain about how their first mission had been explained. Mason had similarly droned on about the dangers of time travel and how long he’d worked on the project and how he’d suffered academically for his work. After his role had been explained Wyatt had ignored the technobabble gobbledegook but now he wished he’d paid more attention. Rufus would remember. Lucy would have taken notes.

His eyes flicked to the door they’d brought him through. He could only hope he’d see the rest of the team soon.

.oOo.

The ground rushed up to meet her and when she fell through it there was another ground beneath it. Her hair blew in her face, caught in her mouth, heart in her throat as she descended through and through and through. Eyes watered and arms flailed.

She was still falling when she opened her eyes, feeling bright, fuzzy and disoriented. Warm and more rested than she’d felt in weeks, she sighed and smiled. It was then she remembered where she was and when she tried to sit up she found her hands restrained by cuffs attached to the side of her bed.

No longer wearing her costume she found herself dressed in pale blue in a small room. Electrical readouts tracked along the wall opposite her. She spotted what looked like a heart-rate monitor and assumed it was tied to her vitals. But where was everyone? And how did she get here? She remembered leaving the ship and there were men in red but beyond that? A complete blank. And Wyatt and Rufus were nowhere to be seen. 

A quick tug to her restraints found them frustratingly solid. Her legs were free though; a small comfort considering her circumstances. Minutes stretched into what seemed like hours as she tried to contort her hands to free herself. But no matter how she wiggled or twisted, she couldn’t quite reach.  

Sleep wasn’t an option considering how she’d only just woken up but being unable to do anything else she tried to keep from panicking. That meant deep breaths and whispering in chronological order, every battle in the Civil War.

She was between Rappahannock and Manassas when a man in white entered. He smiled and inclined his head at her which she returned with a glare. Instead of acknowledging her he walked over to the wall and looked over the readouts. When satisfied he finally turned to address her, teeth whiter than the uniform he wore.

“We have repaired the damage to your arm. Full motility should return within a few hours. We’ll also be monitoring your progress due to the low grade concussion you received.”

She frowned and looked down at her arm, noticing for the first time that it didn’t hurt. And her headache was gone. But that didn’t explain what had happened.

“Where am I? And where are my friends?”

The doctor frowned. “I’m not permitted to divulge that information at this time. Be assured that you will be informed of all infractions at your trial.”

She raised a brow.  “Trial?”

“Yes. Your arrival was a violation of the Mason Accords and as such after your recovery you will be processed.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes in trying to follow his words. “I’ll be honest I don’t think I got any of that. What violation?”

He cleared his throat “I’m afraid I’m not permitted to divulge that information. Your case worker will no doubt be able to tell your more. But for the moment it’s important to rest. One of the nurses will be by to explain your new diet. Your bloodwork showed you low on folate so we’ll have to fix that.”

“New diet?” Her health didn’t appear to be something Rittenhouse would care about but she had to weigh this against being restrained in bed. It wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility if her mother was involved.

“Yes you’re about eight weeks along.”

His gaze flicked down to her belly and a cold flash of dread prickled over Lucy’s skin. Her voice cracked as she forced herself to ask. “H-how do you know?”

“A full examination was done when you were brought in. Scans indicated a pregnancy.”

“Oh.”

Lucy felt the ground rushing up to meet her again but this time it wasn’t a dream.


End file.
